The Original Elements of Harmouny User
by KR Ausanite
Summary: After being told by Tirek that he has unleashed an ancient evil older than the Princess's. The elements go in search of answers. They find the answer that they were not expecting. Anthro MLP


Disclaimer: I don't own MLP

"talking"

' _thoughts'_

" **yelling"**

=Underground Tomb=

"why are we here Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"I researched what Tirek said about releasing an evil older than Celestia" Twilight explained. "they all stated that the answers we want are in this tomb"

"so this old tomb has the answers about this ancient evil" Rainbow Dash said flying around the tomb.

"hey guys there is book over here" Spike said. "and just by looking at the pages that are open, a dragon defeated these evils"

"spike is right, a dragon defeated what he called The Elements of Insanity" Twilight read.

"wait… Elements of Insanity?" Rarity asked.

"yes, Elements of Insanity. After sealing the elements away the dragon sealed himself up until the day the elements were released" Twilight finished.

"how did this dragon seal the elements of Insanity and what is his name" Fluttershy asked.

"it doesn't say either. Weird" Twilight said.

"hey guys look at this" Pinkie Pie said pointing at a statue of a dragon.

"this guy is huge" Spike said standing next to the statue only coming up to the middle of the shin. "umm, why are the elements of Harmony on this statue and the ground"

True to his words, each of the elements of harmony was on the statue. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's cutie marks were on the knees; Applejack and Pinkie Pie's were on the arms; Rarity's was on the chest; and Twilight's was on the head. And around the statue was the same symbols.

"how did they know what our marks would be?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know girls but perhaps us standing on our marks will give us more answers" Twilight said standing on her mark as it lit up. When all of them were on their marks, the marks on the statue lit up as well along with a seventh symbol lighting up underneath the statue. "what is with that final symbol?"

"I don't know but I will check it out" Spike said running onto the symbol before Twilight could stop him. The moment spike was fully in the marks circle the statue bursts into pieces. "are you guys okay?"

"we're fine Spike but what about the statue" Rarity answered.

"the statue is fine" a new voice said. "who awoke me from my slumber?"

"who are you?" Applejack said getting ready for a fight.

The dust blew away to reveal a dragon staring above Spike. "my name is Draek and who are you?" (1)

"my name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack" Twilight introduced. "also my assistant Spike who is standing underneath you"

"wait, your Twilight" Draek said.

"yes, have we met before?" Twilight said.

"yes we have but not the way I look now" Draek replied.

"can you tell us about these Elements of Insanity?" Rarity asked.

"they have released" Draek said.

"yes, that is why we awoke you" Pinkie Pie said.

"damn forgot how energetic Pinkie was" Draek muttered. "the Elements of Insanity are the Elements of Harmony of my world"

" **WHAT THEY WERE THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY!"** Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Yes, they are the evil version of all of you six" Draek replied. "no one knows how it happened but one day you all changed into the Elements of Insanity"

"We became evil" Fluttershy said cowering behind Applejack.

"Yes, many years of war happened between the resistance and the elements. Lots of lives were lost, but I was able to bring to this world and sealed them away" Draek replied. "When you guys became evil the elements of Harmony returned to Celestia who gifted them to me changing me into what you see now"

"who were you before you became what you are now" Spike asked.

"who I was before I became this was you Spike" Draek revealed. "I think I broke them"

"I guess you did um me" Spike said.

"just call me Draek Spike or brother" Draek replied.

"sure bro" Spike said.

"how long till they start working again" Draek asked.

"Possible a couple of minutes" Spike replied. "so what happened to Celestia and everyone else?"

"well lets see" Draek said sitting down. "we gathered allies from all over Equestria including the Changelings. Took me a while to convince Chrysalis to join us when I finally did the war drastically changed with the help of the changelings. We quickly backed the elements army back to their main stronghold in the Crystal Kingdom which they took over by taking control of Shining Armour and banishing Cadenza along with her unborn child Flurry Heart. I just hope everyone back there is safe and happy"

"what happened with their families?" Spike asked.

"shining Amour was under their control; Applebloom, Sweetie bell and Scootaloo were sent to our main stronghold to live the rest of their lives; Granny Smith past away shortly after the become the Elements of Insanity not being able to handle her granddaughter becoming evil; Rainbow Dash's parents were killed in a raid on Cloudsdale along with Fluttershy's parents; I have no clue what happened with Fluttershy's brother; Pinkie Pie's sister fought against her while her parents helped in hospital" Draek explained.

"what happened to Big Mac?"

"Big Mac sacrificed his life to seal them away" Draek replied with tears forming. "We fought side by side against them; Applejack and he fought the longest but he easily over powered her. When I sent them and myself to this world, he came along when Pinkie Pie grabbed him. This world's element immediately appeared before us and before they could do anything Big Mac tackled them all onto the ground. He yelled for me to do it and I hesitated which caused his death as Rarity shoved her hand through his chest. Rage took me over and using the elements of both worlds sealed them all in different areas of Equestria"

"now Tirek has undone them all somehow" Spike said wiping away his tears.

"not possible, the seals can only be released one at a time. They are all hidden in hard to reach places so it is possible that he could release three to four of them" Draek replied.

"which of them did he release though?" Spike wondered.

"well, Twilight's seal is the hardest to break so not her but most probably Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash" Draek said. "I hope it is those four"

"why not Pinkie Pie?"

"Pinkie Pie became a cannibal after turning evil and is very fast" Draek responded. "okay, they have been like that for too long" walking over to the six he proceed to whack them with them proceeding to hit him back.

"what was that for?" Applejack demanded.

"well, you guys were taking a while to come back to us" Spike answered.

"sorry darlings, it is just hard to believe little Spike is this scary dragon" Rarity apologized.

"it is fine, Spike will look completely different to me when he grows up" Draek said nursing his bruised cheek.

"we better get back to princess celestia and tell her about what you told me" Spike said.

"wat did he say Spike?" Twilight asked.

"I will explain on the way" Draek replied.

Crimson: chapter done finally.

Look up Arresstdramon Superior mode


End file.
